TENIENDOTE PACIENCIA
by Yunuen
Summary: Lo que tiene que aguantar Rafael tras llegar de sus parrandas con Casey.


.

*****ADVERTENCIA*****

*****ESTE ES UN FIC BROTHERLY LOVE*****

o sea

*****ESTE ES UN FIC CURSI*****

Si a ti no te gusta leer fics cursis, entonces no tienes que leer este fic mío porque es bien cursi; pero si consideras que posees un criterio amplio, bienvenido(a).

X)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**TENIENDOTE PACIENCIA**

_POV de Rafael_

¡Qué noche! ¡Pero qué noche!

Ese Casey sí sabe pasarla bien, y qué bien que me invitó, sino, ya podía considerarse mi ex amigo.

No hay como una noche para darles su merecido a los Dragones Púrpura, y para rematar, barajas y unas _chelas_ con tu amigo y con tu amiga que va siendo la novia de tu amigo.

Esa Abril y ese Casey hacen bonita pareja, bueno, cuando Casey no se pasa de bruto…

¡Uy! Casi me caigo, qué feo se me movió el piso… ¡pero si nada más me tomé una! ¿O será que todavía no tengo _callo_ para la bebida? Sería por eso que ese Casey no me dejó agarrar otra botella. ¡Es un tipazo, por eso lo quiero! Me cuida como si yo fuera su hermano. Él es el hermano mayor que debí tener... lo que me recuerda… "ese" debe estar esperándome.

Eran como las 2 de la mañana cuando salí del depa de Casey, y aun medio mareado, no he tardado mucho en regresar. Le dije a Sensei que regresaría a la 1, y ya han de ser como las 2:30, por mucho las 3, todavía es tempra, ¡pero él debe estar esperándome!

Pues según yo, ya llegué, pero… ¿Doni me habrá cambiado de lugar la puerta? No la hallo… ¡Oh! Aquí está…

Hay luz en la sala. ¡Quelonios! ¡Debe estar esperándome! ¡Debería estar durmiendo como los otros! ¡Debería dejar de hacer el papel de Madre! ¡Debería dejarme en paz!

Igual y no me oye al entrar… me voy de puntillas para mi cuarto que ya me muero de sueño…

- Rafa, por fin llegaste. –

¡No! ¡Ahí viene la _chusma_!

- Sí, Leo, ya estoy de vuelta. -

Mejor apuro el paso antes de que…

- Espera. -

- ¿Sí? -

- ¿Y esa cortada? -

- No sé. -

- Ibas a jugar cartas con Casey y Abril, ¿cómo pudiste hacerte ese corte jugando cartas? –

- ¡No lo sé! –

¡Me voy antes de que pierda los estribos!

- Espera. –

Pero toma mi hombro antes de que me de a la fuga y me obliga a voltear.

- Estoy cansado y quiero ir a dormir. -

- Pero debes atenderte ese corte o se puede infectar. -

- Nada más es una cortadita… -

Pero agarra mi mano y me lleva a sentarme al sofá.

¡¿Por qué quelonios no lo mando a la fregada?

Me deja, y se va por el botiquín. Parece Flash porque va y viene de volada. Abre el botiquín y empieza a buscar las gasas y lo demás para curarme el corte.

- También tienes moretones. -

¡Es todo un genio!

- ¿En serio? No me había fijado. –

- Saliste a las calles con Casey antes de la partida de cartas, ¿eh? –

Dice con una estúpida sonrisa, como si con eso pudiera doblegarme.

Me levanto.

¡No tengo porque estarle contando lo bien que la pase con Casey!

Pero él pone una mano sobre mi hombro y me mira…

Su triste mirada es la que me doblega.

Vuelvo a sentarme.

Ya no me dice nada.

Pasa una gasa humedecida con alcohol sobre el corte.

¡Arde! Hasta siento un feo escalofrío.

- Lo siento. -

Me dice muy apenado, como si hubiera sido él quien me ha cortado.

Sólo muevo la cabeza.

Sigue pasando la gasa por el corte con tanta delicadeza… como si yo fuera una muñequita de porcelana que con el más leve roce puede romperse.

Es agradable… Su delicado toque es agradable.

Doni es cuidadoso cuando nos cura, pero él… Él también sabe curar heridas, moretones, y músculos engarrotados, es el líder y un líder debe saber esas cosas también, pero él más que curar, sus curaciones parecen caricias; acaricia mi piel, como si sus mimos fueran el remedio infalible para curar todo.

Y así es.

Se me baja el coraje.

Ya no puedo enojarme con él como antes.

Antes de aquella noche… yo era el mismo Diablo cuando peleaba con él, pero después de esa tremenda noche… ya no puedo enojarme con él.

Termina de curar el corte, y me pone una bandita adhesiva de Cars, y sonrío. ¡Lo admito! Esa peli para niños me gusta: tiene emoción, velocidad, intriga, hasta romance. Me gusta.

Ahora toma el ungüento y masajea mi brazo; ahí tengo un moretón muy grande.

Sea a la hora que llegue, siempre está esperándome para curarme los arañazos con los que llego. Desde no sé cuando, siempre me ha esperado a la hora que sea que yo llegue para curarme.

Antes de esa noche, igual me esperaba y me curaba, pero primero tenía que sermonearme, me exigía que le dijera por qué llegaba tan tarde o por qué no había llamado para avisar que llegaba más tarde, o por qué llegaba con aliento a alcohol, luego nos gritábamos, nos peleábamos, hasta nos dábamos unos buenos _guamazos_ antes de que él pudiera ponerme una gasa encima; después de esa noche ya no. Ahora, me dice una o dos cosas, y hace lo suyo en silencio, igual que ahorita.

Yo me desparramo en el sofá mientras él hace el papel de mamá.

A veces, cuando lo miro a los ojos, me remuerde la conciencia por no platicar con él. Parece que todo está bien, pero muy en el fondo sé que se echa la culpa por el "accidente" que hubo esa noche.

Yo llegaba a casa, igual o más tarde que hoy, y como ya sabía que estaría esperándome, me mentalice en lo que haría para romper con su estúpida rutina: me saltaría el sermón, y nada más lo viera, le daría un buen trancazo que lo mandara a dormir; pero había un pequeño detalle, un corte profundo en mi pierna derecha: en la pelea con unos maleantes, me descuide y uno pudo hacerme un feo corte, y nada más los despachamos a todos Casey y yo, me hice un torniquete con la playera del zoquete, pero regresé a casa decidido a no volver a escuchar otro sermón de la molesta _chusma_ y menos sobre no haber visto ese ataque y haber sido herido de esa forma; y dicho y hecho, estaba esperándome, y se me acercó con esa odiosa actitud de "madre angustiada", y yo me le acerque dispuesto a noquearlo, pero… ¡malditos reflejos ninjas que tiene! Apenas levantaba mi brazo, cuando él me agarró y me lanzó, fui a dar contra la mesita de estar, luego luego se acercó para comenzar con el sermón pero se detuvo en seco... la mesita quedó despezada, y quién sabe cómo, la playera de Casey se me zafó y la herida de mi pierna se abrió más…

La sangre brotaba como un río crecido después de una copiosa lluvia.

Y la expresión de Leo…

Ver toda esa sangre mía no me asustó tanto como la expresión de terror en su cara.

De volada me ayudó a sentarme y de volada fue por el botiquín y de volada cosió la herida, y todo lo hizo repitiendo un millón de veces: "Lo siento". Creo que creyó que un pedazo de madera debió clavárseme como un hacha y me hizo esa fea cortada, pero desde esa noche no he tenido el valor de decirle que ya traía esa cortada, que con la caída se abrió más, que no fue su culpa aventarme cuando sólo trataba de defenderse, que no fue su culpa que me desangrara tan feo ni que pasara en reposo un par de días.

No fue uno de sus sermones ni su mejor golpe lo que me ayudó a entender por qué se comporta como una madre sobreprotectora, fueron sus ojos llenos de miedo.

Termina de ponerme ungüento en los moretones. Estoy tan relajado, que si no me pongo de pie ahora mismo, me voy a quedar _getón_ aquí en el sofá, así que me levanto, sin siquiera agradecerle su atenta y maternal atención, pero desde esa noche ya no he peleado con él, uno que otro "Ash" pero ya no peleamos.

Guarda todo en el botiquín y lo deja sobre la mesita, claro que es otra mesita; Doni será muy _chucho _arreglando las cosas, pero esa mesita que se rompió cuando le caí encima no tuvo arreglo.

Me estiro hasta donde puedo, sintiéndome mucho mejor de lo que llegué, pero se me ha olvidado que vengo tomado… Me da un mareo y… siento que voy a azotar en el piso, pero por los reflejos de chita que tiene él, me cacha y me ayuda a sentarme de nuevo. De seguro puede oler mi aliento a alcohol, pero tampoco se queja de eso.

- Puedo llevarte a tu habitación, si quieres. -

- Creo que sí. –

Y es que mis ojitos ya se me cierran de sueño.

Me apoyo en él, y me ayuda a llegar a mi cuarto.

Nos detenemos en la puerta.

- Hasta aquí está bien. – le digo.

- Bueno. –

Me suelta, pero se me queda viendo. Por su mirada, puedo adivinar que ya no sabe cómo pedirme disculpas, y mi conciencia vuelve a atacar. Me alegro de tener una conciencia todavía.

Ahora sé por qué nos cuida tanto.

Siento algo feo al mirar sus ojos tan tristes… pero me sentí morir cuando descubrí su peor temor…

¡No quiero volver a ver el miedo ni la tristeza en sus ojos!

Me le acerco y lo abrazo.

- Gracias. –

- De nada. –

Pareciera que no me cree, pero es otra de las cosas que debe hacer un líder: mantener la cabeza fría; es bueno haciéndolo; en las situaciones en las que cualquier otro, como yo, se desesperaría, él se mantiene en firme calma, pero cuando se trata de nosotros, de su familia, deja de ser un cubo de hielo.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, y le digo con toda sinceridad:

- Perdóname. - susurro a su oído.

- No, soy yo… -

Teniéndolo entre mis brazos siento como todo él se relaja.

Ahora que lo pienso, ahora que estoy tranquilo y puedo usar el cerebro, creo que él debió haberse dado cuenta que esa caída no pudo herirme tanto, que yo debí haber llegado herido y la caída sólo me lastimó más, pero de todos modos no me hecha la culpa porque él el es líder, tiene que cuidar de su equipo, y es el hermano mayor, tiene que cuidar de sus hermanitos; se echa la culpa por no haberse fijado que yo estaba herido y su imprudencia me lastimó más de lo que ya estaba... cuando, más bien, la imprudencia fue mía al querer _darle una lección_...

- He sido un completo idiota. Perdóname. –

- Te perdono. – me abraza con fuerza - Y tu perdóname por ser tan fastidioso. -

¿Cómo es que él lo dice tan fácil? A mi casi me cuesta una pierna.

- No hay problema, bro. - me aparto de él sólo para ver que ahora sus ojos destellan de alegría - Es tarde, y en un rato hay que levantarse para el entrenamiento. -

Pasada su alegría, el cansancio le cae encima como una tonelada de ladrillos.

- Sí. Qué descanses. –

Se va a su cuarto.

- Leo. –

- ¿Sí? -

- ¿Y mi besito de las buenas noches? -

Se queda mudo y su cara se le pone roja roja roja.

¡Ja! ¡Qué cara ha puesto! ¡Desde cuando quería el desquite por tratarme como a un bebé! Todas las noches, hasta cuando nos agarrábamos bien bonito, viene a mi cuarto a desearme buenas noches plantándome un beso en la frente, creyendo que ya me he dormido. No dudo que a Doni y a Mikey también les de su besito de las buenas noches, ¡¿pero a mí?

Ojala tuviera una cámara… ¡Nah! Creo que ya ha sufrido suficiente.

- Dejalo así. - le digo - Ya vete a dormir. –

Nada más mueve su cabeza y se va a su cuarto, y yo al mío.

Me aviento en mi hamaca.

¡Ahora sí siento que me cae el cansancio de la tonelada de ladrillos!

- Qué noche. –

Fue una noche-madrugada… muy ajetreada.

Ya le tengo más paciencia… a ese hermano mío que se empeña en hacerla… de mamá.

Aunque ya me disculpé, seguro seguirá esperándome… que regrese de mis parrandas... sólo Dios sabe cuando se le va a quitar.

Sí… no tengo de otra que seguir teniéndole paciencia… pero reconozco que te hace sentir bien con sus cuidados que hace con tanto esmero… hasta el besito de las buenas noches…

Ya se me cierran los ojos… pero creo… ahí viene… ahí viene Leo a desearme buenas noches…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La neta, a mí no me gusta que Leo y Rafa se peleen TT yo siento muy feo cuando ellos dos pelean TT por eso prefiero escribir cómo se reconcilian x) prefiero escribir sobre una bonita reconciliación que detallar cómo fue la pelea en primer lugar.

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
